memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Votes for approval of supplemental images
File:Mirrortorres.JPG I'd like to bring this one back around for the community to look at. The screencap we currently use (above) is of lower quality and i don't approve of it (it was snuck in without a vote as far as i can tell) -- but this drawing was submitted by the same user and rejected, but I think it has more merit than the screencap. -- Captain MKB 22:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :See comment on vote above ^ or in short, we can use a screencap, and therefore dont need this rather odd looking drawing. --8of5 15:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) There we go > From the episode Barge of the Dead, does the trick for me, what do you think? --8of5 17:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, using the pic of her in the Klingon uniform kind of misses the point. The photoshop and drawing illustrate her wearing an Alliance intendant's getup, which is not a Klingon armor per se. -- Captain MKB 13:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *'Yes' -- Captain MKB 22:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *'Yes' -- The Doctor 22:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *'No'--8of5 15:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *'No' --Columbia clipper 18:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *'No'-- Not Spock 13:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Titan images file:ensign Aili Lavena.jpg‎| file:lieutenant Hsuuri.jpg‎| file:commander Ranul Keru.jpg‎| file:dr. Huilan Sen'kara.jpg‎| file:commander-Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii .jpg‎| file:Lieutenant Melora Pazlar.jpg| Mike seems to have forgotten to say anything :P So to summarise, these images were uploaded by User:Turtleturtle93, and they were created by Star Trek: Titan author Geoffrey Thorne. These and further character illustrations from Titan in the style of a would-be animated version of the series can be found on Thorne's [http://damoclesannotated.blogspot.com/ Sword of Damocles annotations blog]. User:Columbia clipper has handily found out we have already been granted permission to use them. So question is, should we use them (and potentially the other Thorne illustrations). As a general principle I think author created images are significantly preferable candidates for supplemental images to ones by our users; as they were created by the creators of the characters in question, and they know what they imagined while we can only interpret their descriptions. We also have precedent for this, we already have a few images by Christopher L. Bennett (Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv, Orilly Malar and K'chak'!'op) I see two potential problems. These images were created under the premise of them being stylised for a Titan animated series. This stylisation includes TNG tv era style uniforms, or variations there of, as well as a new combadge. While we know from the Titan novel covers these characters continue to wear the TNG movie era uniforms. Is that an acceptable inaccuracy? The other issue is where we already have images from Titan covers and Bennett they offer very different interpretations compared to Thorne's versions, is this a problem? Having potentially two very different images illustrating the same thing? I think when we have a cover image we shouldn't use a supplemental image as well (so I don't think we should use the Aili Lavena submitted here), but when we have two conflicting author images it could get tricky. Columbia Clipper has also already suggested we could use these, but only in the background sections of pages. I support this usage as a starting point, it seems entirely appropriate to include background on how an author envisions his characters. Though that does open a new issue; if we set that precedent should all character supplemental images be relegated to background sections? --8of5 04:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that precedent would be set; these images are intentionally impressionistic (why the uniforms are non-standard). We should safely be able to integrate these images as background material while keeping images of more descriptive intent where they are. More directly: these pictures aren't meant to represent the Titan crew (main article); they're meant to represent what the Titan crew might look like in a hypothetical animated series (background). :I agree regarding Ali Lavenna and other characters who may appear on novel covers or in other official publications. -- Columbia clipper 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thinking about this a bit more, if we are only using these as background section images then I think we should include the characters we have existing images of, to give all the characters the same level of coverage in regard to this author's illustration project. --8of5 19:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * Yes, in background sections, excepting Ali Lavenna, Deanna Troi, Will Riker, Ree, and Tuvok. -- Columbia clipper 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) * Yes, in background sections only. --8of5 19:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * Double vote: No' but if I am outvoted, then I must say background only with the lot of them. -- Captain MKB 21:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ** I'd like to change my vote to yes for the characters who have never been pictured canonically or in licensed works. I maintain the vote of "no" for those that depict characters who already have depictions, as they are unnecessary. -- Captain MKB 02:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes'-- Not Spock 13:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' -- Nx1701g 22:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' -- Sci 16:45 9 MAY 2012 UTC Khan's flag thumb|Khan's banner. Depiction of the banner used by the Khanate. This is an original illustration of a licensed topic, the logo was mentioned in in "Eugenics Wars" and "Section 31 DS9" -- this started out hand drawn and digitally colored based on a description derived from the novels. -- Captain MKB 01:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Could you possibly quote the relevant parts of the texts you cited? (Sure you've done a grand job, but just to be sure) --8of5 18:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::From : The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2: :::A scarlet banner waved proudly from a flagpole atop the roof of the building, bearing the image of a silver crescent moon superimposed upon a bright golden sun. Khan had chosen the emblem personally. The sun and the moon together, symbolizing totality, everything in the world. All that he was fated to rule. ::from : Abyss: :::The round figure is the sun? [ ...] And that's a crescent moon superimposed on it? :::It's an ancient symbol—almost 400 years old—the sun and the moon together, suggesting totality, everything in the world. It symbolized the rule of Khan Noonien Singh. ::from : To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh :::A crimson banner, bearing the image of a crescent moon superimposed upon a sun, fluttered from a flagpole rising from the center of the camp. The flag had been designed by Khan himself, Marla knew, during his reign on Earth 300 years ago. Together, the sun and moon symbolized totality—everything in the world, all that Khan had once intended to rule. Just as he now intended to rule Ceti Alpha V. ::I used a common crescent and sun shape which, before my modifications, appears in -many- flags from the eastern hemisphere - to make this fit with the possibilities a leader might choose for heraldry in that era (the 1980s-1990s). There are some slightly different stylings possible from the description but i believed i've captured the overall look. -- Captain MKB 02:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Looks spot on :) --8of5 20:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ;Votes * yes -- Captain MKB 01:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) * Yes --8of5 20:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) * Yes -- Cyfa 20:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' -- Sci 16:45 9 MAY 2012 UTC Legacy drawings file:yorktown Class.jpg file:discovery Class TOS.jpg file:proxmia Class Refit Bismarck.jpg file:proxmia Class Bismarck.jpg New user submitted, purportedly (but not confirmedly) original by that user depicting ships from }}. -- Captain MKB 17:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ;Votes: * conditionally, no. -- Captain MKB 17:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) * No -- Cyfa 21:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Just not sure about the images, they all have slightly different quality so i wasn't sure if they are original work or retouches/photomanipulations of previously authored images. Regardless, the contributor never answered any welcome messages after the day these were added. -- Captain MKB 17:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I want to vote 'no' purely because they are some hideous looking ships, but IDIC, plus, I have no knowledge of the video game in question, so I'll sit this one out. --Cyfa 21:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to be clear on what I mean, i think the user might be presenting one ship he drew and another few ships someone else drew or were derived from some one else's drawings. In particular, the white "refit era" proxima looks like a Star trek fact files drawing of the refit-Constitution. Also, the yorktown is derived from a constitution illustration, but is in actuality an ENT era ship. Now, I don't believe that it is an exclusion to photoshop someone else's work, but i certainly think the provenance of the images should be better defined before they could be allowed to stay. -- Captain MKB 22:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you mean. In that case, until the user (or anyone else) provides further info about the images, I'll go for 'no'. :And I take back what I said about them all being hideous - The Discovery-class is actually OK. -- Cyfa 21:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly, if we are going on aesthical values, then all of the FASA ships should be tossed, but like MKB said, the Yorktown and the Discovery are ENT-era ships. So they should be shown as such. I say keep the Proxima and Proxima II images because they are accurate depictions of those vessels. --Farragut79 16:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Vanguard logo thumb|Vanguard logo. Logo of The Vanguard. -- Captain MKB 23:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ;Votes * yes -- Captain MKB 23:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) * Yes. After all, it looks like the logo from the screen-shot. -- Cyfa 21:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' -- Sci 16:45 9 MAY 2012 UTC File:Seal of United Earth.svg and File:Flag of United Earth.svg If we're going by the standards the community established in 2006 -- that we would vote to approve or deny original images of subjects that had never appeared in a canonical or licensed Star Trek source -- these images really shouldn't even need to be approved, because they're clearly just copies of the U.E. seal and flag seen in . But we should absolutely keep these images -- they're really lovely images, the flag one is based on prior work from this community in determining what the U.E. flag looks like, and they're much "cleaner" than any other U.E. seal or flag graphics I've seen or than screencaps could be. -- Sci 16:39 9 MAY 2012 UTC *'Yes' -- Sci 16:39 9 MAY 2012 UTC *'no' - due to concerns over accuracy of image. -- Captain MKB 16:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Discussion The reason we need to discuss approval is the relative quality of the images. there are two other UE flag images for example, and the shapes and delineation is superior (more accurate) in those versions, based on how they were seen in canon. Do you understand? These user-made .SVG versions are less accurate to canon than the other .JPG or .PNG versions. Therefore they don't exactly match what's seen onscreen. Hence this discussion. -- Captain MKB 16:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : It's the same image that's been accepted on Memory Alpha's United Earth page, and I don't see any inaccuracies from the canonical seal image. -- Sci 17:23 9 MAY 2012 UTC Movie posters For most of the films featured in the fictional Star Trek universe, there is fair use availability of their box covers posters and production art. These images should be used to represent the films. The only point that i feel bears discussion is regarding films that we have in-universe images for -- these are well illustrated as is and the articles may not need another image -- Captain MKB 14:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) List of posters being sourced in this manner file:2001 a space odyssey.jpg|2001: A Space Odyssey. file:abbott and costello meet frankenstein.jpg|Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. file:the alamo.jpg|The Alamo. Approvals ** Approve -- Captain MKB 14:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC)